meet_windows_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Penguin Network
Randy Penguin Network (RPN for short) is a TV Channel. It originally plays an updated version of the Moog SSB, but was replaced with the Aim High America version in Late May 2019 and unlike Minecraft Channel, it signs off at 12AM (like the other networks). Programs "Purpose" means not sure if it's REALLY on the channel. * Phineas and Ferb * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Battle for Dream Island * Battle for BFDI (BFB) * Om Nom Stories * Battle for Dream Island Again (BFDIA) * dnalsI maerD rof elttaB (IDFB) * Talking Tom & Friends * Club Penguin Shorts * Caillou Gets Grounded * Evil Caillou Gets Grounded * Rosie Gets Ungrounded * Evil Rosie Gets Grounded * Caillou Gets Ungrounded (purpose only) * The Awful Life of Caillou and Dora * Pingu * The Adventures of Pingu * Pucca (Japan and UK only) * Mickey Mouse Shorts * Shaun the Sheep * Power Rangers (all of them) * Earth to Luna * Minecraft Shorts (ExplodingTNT) * Cleo and Cuqin * Boris e Rufus (Boris and Rufus on the english dub, Minecraft Channel dub) (USA and Brazil only) * Animal Crossing (TV series) * Annoying Orange * Bubble Guppies * Pokémon (4K!DS version) * Adventure Time * The Loud House * Randy n' Pals * Randy n' Pals: Dual Strike * Randy n' Pals: Camera, Lights, Cut * Randy n' Pals: Last Year's Great Memories * Inanimate Insanity (Object Show) * Camp Lazlo * asdfmovie (1-11) * Homestar Runner (purpose only) * Meet Windows ME (purpose only) * Disney's Teacher's Pet * Disney's American Dragon, Jake Long * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Nature Cat * DuckTales (2017) * Piston Cup Races (since the beginning in 1948) * Teen Titans GO! (USA and UK only) * Monica's Gang (Brazil only) * Jorel's Brother (Brazil and Chile only) * Oswaldo (Brazil only) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Bluey (2018) (voiceover dubbed) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * The Windows Show * Oobi * The New Wubbzy Movies * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Gunsmoke * The Dukes of Hazzard * The Big Bang Theory * Numberblocks * Pepper Ann Hosts * Randy Penguin Website The website was launched in 2020 along with the channel. Unlike the nuisance of Adobe Flash Player shutting down, the website completely uses JavaScript. Quicks Similar to MC's Shorties. Not shown worldwide. * Beast Boy Tries to Enter the Girl's Bathroom * Boris vs. asdfguy * Marco Diaz vs Cookies * Barf Bag vs a Pile of Taco Bell Crunchy Tacos * Rufus vs Computer * Strong Bad vs E-Mails * Gaston's Funeral * Windows 3.05 VS Taylor Bendy (Mood Springs racer from 1990-1996) * Cleo and Cuquin VS Will (Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) Gallery Randypenguinnet.png|Original 2018 prototype logo. Festisite super-mario.png|New logo (2019-present) Randy Penguin.png|Randy's final look. RPN logo.png|Screen bug (rarely found on trademark registration websites) Trivia * It's unknown that Randy Penguin Network is having a Discord server or not. * It airs both kids and preschool programming. * Randy's girlfriend was revealed before episode 122 and 123 of Adventure Time, during a commercial break. Her name is Daisy. They were married on July 23, 2019. * RPN's biggest rival is Maramellow. * Before the channel was launched, Randy and his 99 other brothers were inside Randy's lab doing a plan for a channel that airs cartoons and shorts. * Due to Homestar Runner airing on the channel, RPN planned a lot of censorship. * The channel's popularity has been growing along with more popular channels. * Unlike other channels, it does not have an "At Night" block and it signs off at. * Even though Bubble Guppies aired on Brazil, Japan, etc, it never aired on the United States. Despite this, only one episode aired on the Washington RPN station "WPKS-55". That being "The Crayon Race". * It's mistaken for "Role Playing Nexopolis" and "Really Peachy Nuts" (a reference to the Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode "Pop Goes the Ed"). Censorship/Episode Removals Censorship Asdfmovie *On "Asdfmovie 1", the "You know who's gay?" part is cut out. It can be watched on the Plus channel. The Adventures of Pingu * Unikitty eating Playdough in "The Picnic Napper" has been cut out due to the Playdough tagline "Fun to play, but not to eat". This part can be watched on the plus channel. Wow Wow Wubbzy * The Fleegle eating that little kid's ice cream in "Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle" was cut out due to bullying. This, however, can be seen in the Plus channel. Homestar Runner * All bad words, censored or not, have been replaced with these frog sounds similar to the ones of ExplodingTNT. * In Australia, Homestar's duck shirt is absent for no reason. Episode Removals Pingu *"Pingu's Nightmare" is removed due to a scary Walrus and Pingu crying at the end. It cannot be watched on the Plus channel. Piston Cup Races *The 1988 Pocono 400 is banned due to Tom Landis' fatal crash. It cannot be watched in the Plus channel due to being the worst Piston Cup fatality ever. *The 1988 Daniel 500 is banned due to Don Chapcar's fatal crash. It can be watched on the Plus channel, though. Category:TV Channels with Moog SSB Category:Broadcast